The Normal Family
by Thelittledruidgirl
Summary: The Kira case is over and done with, but life goes on. now the wammy boys are teaming up to solve a series of mysterious murders in a town in america. can L, Mello, Matt and Near do it in time? MattxMello LxLight
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. In this universe kira is dead; however L, Mello, and Matt are still alive, Along with Near.**_

_**Mello POV**_

"God damnit not again!" I shouted angrily, slamming my fist down angrily on to the newspaper. Matt barely looked up from his DS, seemingly uncaring of the string of murders going on. L and Near had the same stony emotionless expression as usual. Why was I the only one getting upset about this?

The Newspaper's Headline read: "_Serial killer strikes again, high school student found dead"_

"I really thought we had the killer this time" I growled sinking back down in my seat, taking an aggressive bite of chocolate.

"As I said when we arrested him I was only 70% sure that he was the killer" L mumbled in his monotone voice, stacking up sugar cubes in the bowl.

"I suggest we take more drastic measures to catch the killer" he continued looking at me finally "I think we should go under cover, it seems that sitting here and looking at the facts isn't enough anymore"

Matt looked up from his game, the inner child excited about playing spy I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean "under Cover" L?"

"I mean precisely what I said. We will travel to the town in America, and go under cover as a family just moved their"

I raised an eyebrow, was he being serious "In what world could we be a family?"

"Adopted of course, I've always sort of thought of you three as my sons anyway" he mumbled through a full mouth of sugar cubes.

I stared at if for a second, did he mean that? Near stood up, holding his teddy bear in one hand "I think that's a good idea L, we should contact Watari right away... this could be interesting"

With that the little sheep freak left the room. I grabbed Matt by the wrist and pulled him from the room and outside. The Wammy grounds were quite spectacular, but believe it or not there wasn't much space to be alone with your thoughts. But there was a small group of trees next to the gate, there was a very large oak tree there. It had become a unspoken law that it was taboo for anyone but Mello and Matt to go up there.

**Matt POV**

"I can't believe L! This is never going to work. Plus it's just plain stupid, I mean how could we ever blend in enough to get any real work done? Ugh god" Mello ranted pacing the small space in between the branches. he plopped down beside me biting into a chocolate bar. I put my DS away and looked at him.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea Mells, I mean have you got a better one?"

"Well not really..."

"Exactly, it won't be so terrible, will it?"

"There is one thing we won't be able to do while we're under cover" Mello said this with a grin and kissed my cheek softly. I chuckled

"I'm sure you can survive, at least you'll be motivated enough to finish the case quickly" I said pulling out my DS again. Mello pouted, leaning back to back with me, his "secret" boyfriend. He laid his head on my shoulder staring up at the leaves blowing in the wind.

"Hey, have you ever even been to America anyway?"

"Nope." I replied concentrating on Mario

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Only that their chocolate is crap compared to ours"

"WHAT!?"

L stared out the window watching the children run about on the grass. They laughed and talked until the teacher called them in for classes. He sighed looking up at the sky

"The world was fine the way it was, but perhaps you didn't do such a bad job Light-kun... however towards the end I don't think you were Light-kun anymore"

He whispered sadly, turning away from the blue sky. Near was playing with dominos in the corner and Watari was typing away on his laptop, organising their flights and where they would stay. He walked to the armchair slowly and sat in his usual crouched position, and picked up a lollipop

"Perhaps if I had noticed sooner I would have been able to save you, but as fate would have it, that was not to be, and now I have lost my one and only friend" muttered L, stirring his tea with the candy stick.

**/I'm really sorry it's so short, I'll definitely make the next chapter longer than this one. So did you like it?, hate it? I wanna know please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**/ here is chapter two! Mello and Matt are 14 and Near is 13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters**_

_**No one's POV**_

This was ridiculous, Mello had agreed to go to America and go under cover. He had even agreed to enroll into a high school over there with Near and Matt. Nevertheless, this was taking a step too far. It was 5 am on a Saturday, and they were at an airport in Winchester. Mello could put up with early hour and the fact that he had to remove his metal tipped boots, belt and his cross, however this was a step too far.

The CT scanner had scanned their luggage and alerted the guard because of something suspicious. Then more guards came over and there was a lot of discussion and pointing at the screen, then they were pulled aside from the line, while people stared and probably assumed they were terrorists.

That was ten minutes ago.

"Mello why would you do that, and why do you even need that much chocolate in the first place?" asked Rodger wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When they opened the suitcase, they had found every inch filled with chocolate bars of every kind and brand.

Mello narrowed his eyes glaring at the guards rifling through his stuff

"This is completely stupid" he muttered crossing his arms, near was sitting on the floor playing with his robot, and matt as leaning against a pillar half asleep. The guard came over to them, pulling off his rubber gloves.

"Everything seems to be in order" reported the guard handing the list to Rodger to read over

_Ten pairs of socks, black_

_Five pairs of pants, leather, black_

_Five shirts, leather, black_

_One laptop, apple_

_One box of condoms_

_Two pairs of boots_

_One leather jacket, black_

Rodger read the list, raising an eyebrow at the third last item then nodded, talking to the guard while Mello went off to grumble to a still asleep Matt.

Mello sighed in relief as they finally got into their 1st class seats at 7 am in the morning. Matt was slightly more awake now but Mello was still pulling him by the wrist so he would not lose him in the crowd. However now they were on their plane and sitting in their seats happily. Putting his bag up in the storage area, Rodger whispered to Mello sternly

"We will discuss the" Rodger paused thinking of the right word to use in public "items in your possession and they will be confiscated later"

When he went to sit down, Mello leaned over and whispered to Matt smirking "You don't suppose he was talking about the chocolate do you?"

Matt just chuckled sinking down in his seat trying to regain what sleep he had lost. Mello popped in his earphones, turning on Breaking Benjamin and copied Matt and tried to get some sleep.

L sat with Rodger near the front nibbling on a cookie an airhostess had offered him. He slumped down in the seat so all of both feet were touching the cushion instead of just the tips of his feet.

He was typing away at his laptops, messaging Watari, who now was watching over the orphanage while Rodger was away. He had organized everything to the last detail. He had also requested and received the local police's file on the serial killings so far.

They had all taken place in a small Town called Sun Rock, in Colorado. Which is precisely what made this such an unusual case, Sun Rock was quiet and sleepy, yet populated. It was not known for its crime. All of the victims (A total of four) lived in the town, all from different backgrounds and family's; none of them were especially close.

Just then Watari emailed L the new file filled with the victims names and personal information

_Name: Mary Adam_

_Age: 32_

_Date of birth: 12 January 1981_

_Employment: banker_

_Status: unmarried_

_Name: Sean O'Connor_

_Age: 23_

_Date of birth: 4 May 1990_

_Employment: free lance writer_

_Status: in a relationship_

_Name: Annabelle Martin_

_Age: 16_

_Date of birth: 16 November 1987_

_Employment: unemployed_

_Status: in a relationship_

_Name: Jeremiah Carter_

_Age: 17_

_Date of birth: July 16 1986_

_Employment: unemployed_

_Status: in a relationship  
_

L sighed deeply, no connections between the victims. He had previously seen photographs of the crime scenes and there were not any links between the killings, they had all been brutally murder in different ways.

The victim's corpses had yet to be examined; L had insisted that he would do that himself. However, now L had no links as to where to start. He sighed putting his laptop away, slumping down more in the seat. Near had at some point fallen asleep on Rodger's shoulder and if he looked back at Matt and Mello, both boys had drifted off, Matt with his head on Mello's shoulder and Mello with his head resting against Matt's.

"They make an odd pair," L mumbled chewing on his thumb. He had concluded that they were a couple a while ago, though he did not bother to say anything. At the time, he had been working on the Kira case. L chuckled lightly, 'You certainly made it interesting Light-kun. I'll miss our conversations, they were always fascinating' he thought shutting his eyes

"_Ryuzaki isn't this a bit ridiculous?" _

_Light snapped trying to untangle the chain from the blanket, L was sitting in his crouched position, unfazed, and he was typing away at his laptop. It was the only light in the room __**(No pun intended).**_

_Light finally got the chain untangled and lay down properly. He glanced at L sighing_

"_You should get some sleep Ryuzaki, you look tired and you never sleep any way"_

_Light whispered actually looking concerned for the young detective's health. L ignored him and kept typing away, keeping a steady beat with the clock. Light tried again and received more silence._

_Then Light thought of a cunning plan, he gave a sharp tug on the chain. L yelped and fell over; and right on top of Light. Both men froze, but only shortly. L quickly scrambled to get up, _

_Muttering a quick "Sorry Light-kun"_

_Light grabbed his wrist, looking up at him. L finally made eye contact with him "What is it Ligh-"_

_He was cut off as Light crushed his lips against his own. The detective's eyes widened, then fluttered close as he begun to kiss him back. He ignored all logic and continued to kiss the head suspect in the Kira investigation. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, which is true because this was his first kiss. He tangled his long thin fingers in Light's hair._

"_Ryuzaki…"_

"Ryuzaki."

Rodger shook L awake; he opened his eyes slowly, blinking. Rodger had a concerned expression.

"You were talking in your sleep. I apologize for waking you but you were making quite a racket,"

He said softly. L sat up to find half of first class staring at him, including Mello and Matt. Mello had his eyes narrowed watching L intently. Near however was still curled up on his seat, snoring softly. L looked down at his hands folded on his lap.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No, far from it"


	3. Chapter 3

/Sorry I have not updated in awhile, school has been keeping me busy, but it is almost mid-term break (Love that poem) so I will have more time to write yay! I just realized a mistake I made, and Fanfiction isn't letting me fix it so just so you know I changed the town they were going too, It's now a made up town called "Sun Rock" in Colorado.

Oh and please, don't be offended by Mello stereotypical view of America, I'm partly American and I know that is not what America is like

_Jeeze… _

Thought the red headed gamer, looking at the flashy red Hennessey Venom GT sports car waiting for them outside the airport. A few people had stopped and stared, or even gone as far as taking photographs. Matt thought L was good at everything, but it seems he didn't really understand the term _under cover _or perhaps _low profile, _which was obvious by the fact that they were going to be riding in one of the fastest cars on the planet.

But who was Matt to complain? He was too busy having a fanboy moment over the car, inspecting every inch of the magnificent vehicle. He was in the middle of looking at the engine when Mello kicked his leg harder than needed.

"Oy Dumbass get off the ground and into the damn Car" He snapped, in a foul mood from lack of sleep.

Matt jumped up brushing himself off, grinning slightly "Voice of an angel Mells"

He joked before climbing into the car, next to the sheep. Who was busy solving a rubix cube for the eighteenth time in a row, Rodger climbed into the driver's seat and then L crouched in the passenger seat.

_Does L even have his drivers license?_

Thought Mello as he watched the detective, bring his thumb to his lips staring at the passing scenery.

_, And what was L dreaming about earlier anyway? I heard him say 'Light-kun', Hell the whole of first class did_. _Kira huh? I did not know L swung that way, and I am a little disappointed... I guess my idol is just another human. _Mello's scowl deepened in thought, finally looking away from L and out the window. America was not what he expected. he'd kind of gone with the stereotype vision of it, the usual. Cowboys, Mc donalds, flags flying, everyone saluting each other, that kind of thing, but it was surprisingly normal.

In fact it looked like England, except a lot sunnier and hotter, Mello rolled down the window. The cool wind blew through his thick blonde hair, as he sat back shutting his eyes. He heard matt fiddling around with the stereo and Rodger telling him to sit back down immediately.

Some random song started playing, but Mello recognized it as one of Matt's favourites

_Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
Like a Ferris wheel that's breaking down  
Drinking angel's piss, gonna crash and burn  
I just want some action so gimme my turn_

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too

Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?  
Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill  
Ba-baby, baby it's a blow out, wow yeah  
Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
Like a Ferris wheel like that's breaking down  
Scream, screaming, screaming bloody murder  
Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three  
5-4-3-2-1

Mello rolled his eyes as the Red head started to sing along to the music. He reached forward and turned it down so it wasn't blaring anymore, earning a glare from the Gamer, not that he cared.

"So where is this place we're going to anyway?" He asked leaning over the head rest to look at L properly

"The town of Sun Rock, in Colorado, population: 500, home to the Sun Rock Bob cats" He listed off holding up a brochure "That's their football team" He clarified at Mello's confused expression

"Sounds Lame" Remarked Mello slumping back down into his seat looking at the brochure, It was filled with pictures of smiling citizens of the small town, memorials, a library, shops, a church and the local schools. Sun Rock Preschool, Sun Rock middle school and Sun Rock High school

"Oh it looks Lame too"

"Stop complaining Mello, it's only for a little while, then we'll be back at Wammy house again"

"Oh goody" He drawled, sinking down in his seat.

(TTTTTTIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE E SSSSKKKKKKIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP)

Two hours later the red car pulled through a fashioned wooden gateway that led through into a pathway of trees. The three successors sat looking out the window. Soon the trees cleared that led into a quiet town, filled with shops and people.

Looking around L concluded that there was nothing unusual so far about the town, it seemed relatively normal. People stared with raised eyebrows, as their flashy car drove through the streets.

They turned a corner into another long pathway that opened up into a street of houses. It was quaint and quiet, and Mello hated it.

"Oh look at that, it is Lame!" He squealed in fake excitement, Matt elbowed him, giving him a look

_Why are you being so difficult?_

Mello ignored him sinking down in the seat. At the end of the road was a moving truck parked in front of a blue two-story house, with a white wooden porch. The house had Ivy growing on the side of it that tangled around the side of the house and up to the roof. There was a bench swing on the porch; that moved softy in the breeze.

Big burly men carried pieces of furniture into the house, mostly traditional stuff, it reminded Mello of the stuff at Wammy's. They climbed out of the car, in unison looking up at their home for the next while.

_Why did I leave England?_


	4. Chapter 4

/okay so I know the last chapter was a filler, however this one is hopefully going to be more important to the story. Hope you enjoy it

At first, the three successors had thought about helping out, but opted for sitting on the hood of the car watching. Neighbors began to gather in front of their respected houses muttering to each other about the new comers. This was to be expected, however their attention was mainly focused on L. At some point L had pulled a comical looking mask out of the glove compartment in the car, and was now wearing while talking to Rodger. Three jogger women were raising their eyebrows cunningly; they smiled to each other and started to make their way over to them.

The three boys hopped down making their own way to stand behind L and Rodger so they could listen in. The three joggers stopped in front of them, the middle woman held out a hand

"My my we weren't told there would be any new neighbors" Rodger shook her hand when L made no move too. The woman had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes, which had laugh lines on either side.

"It was a last minute decision" L replied from behind his mask, his only facial feature showing was his narrowed grey eyes

"Well it's nice to have some new faces on the block. My name is Jessica Blake, and you are?"

"Hideki Ryuga, however you may call me Ryuuzaki," answered L bowing to her, she smiled then glanced at Mello, Matt and Near who seemed to be studying her every move. She left the question hanging in the air.

", And these are my children" He continued, sounding bored as usual. She stepped up to them and kneeled down to talk to them patronizingly.

"Aw you are just so sweet, and what are your names?"

"Mello, Matt, Near" Rodger answered stepping behind them "Say hello"

"Hello." Matt and Near said robotically, however Mello ignored the command.

"Say hello Mello"

"Hello Mello"

Rodger sighed, but Jessica kept smiling "It's alright I was just as rebellious at her age"

Things went quiet, before a small snicker could be heard from Matt, which broke out into bawls of laughter. Mello punched his arm to get him to stop, his cheeks flaming red.

"Uh did I say something bad?" Asked Jessica

"Mello is my other 'Son'" replied L, for once his monotone voice held the sound of a smile. Mello glared as the woman laughed out loud and ruffled his hair.

"Well you could have fooled me," she said still laughing. Miss Blake ruffled Mello's hair before turning to L again.

Mello glared at the back of the woman's head before walking off into the house. Moving men were everywhere; Mello growled pushing past them ignoring their obvious grumbles. He ran up the stairs trying to find his way around the large house, he found a room that was completely empty apart from to single beds a little ways away from each other. The walls and ceiling of the room were plain white wash, the one thing that Mello liked about the room was the circular window that sat in the middle of the room, between the two beds, he walked over curiously and opened the window wide looking out. The was a thick branch within reaching distance.

_Hmm that could come in handy…_

Thought Mello, turning and belly diving onto the bed, he sighed into the mattress as he heard the door open and close again. He didn't look up when he felt the weight press down onto the mattress next to him, and the quiet sounds of buttons being pressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you folks coming from?" asked Mrs. Blake trying to make conversation

"England" Rodger replied.

"Ah I thought your accents were mighty weird" She said smiling at them.

"Yes, but it seems we've come at a bad time. We heard about the resent killings" L interjected staring at her intently, watching for any sense of lying or nerves.

"Oh yes that's just terrible business, killing people like that is the devils work," she said frowning, slightly clutching the cross on her necklace "The reverend is doing something special this Sunday to honor those poor souls." She said nodding.

"What do you think of the killings?" Asked L, his tone unchanging

"I try not to think about it, my husband says that those people must of down something bad to make someone kill them"

"So what you're saying is you think the murders weren't random, the killer had a purpose when killing the victims?," encouraged L wanting answers, Mrs. Blake gave him a odd look "Just idle speculation of course…"

She paused before nodding "Well yes, what would be the point of just killin' people for no reason. I recon the killer had an awful good reason for killin' those people."

"Were the victims close to anyone in particular?" pressed L curiously, she gave him another bewildered look. "I would like to give my condolences" He amended quickly.

"Yes they had all had family and friends. If you want to talk to them then your best bet is to go to church this Sunday, the whole town will most likely be there" she said before glancing back in the direction she had come. "Well I better get going, it's gettin' late. I hope yal' have a good first night here." She concluded giving a little wave and walking away. By this point the movers had finished and were waiting for Rodger to sign their clip bored, which he did before walking inside with L and shutting the door.

"That was an abrupt exit don't you think?"

"You were making her nervous L, it was to be expect-" Rodger was abruptly cut off tby the sound of yelling. "Here we go…"

They ran into the kitchen area, which was now a mess. All three boys were completely covered in flour (for near it was less noticeable) as well as the floor. Mello had near in a headlock, while near attempted to kick him off from behind. Matt was hanging off the counter trying to pull Mello off of the albino boy. Near was unsurprisingly still emotionless, just muttering his distaste with the situation, trying to scramble out of Mello's Iron grip.

Rodger stepped in pulling the three boys apart quickly, which ended in getting covered in flour too.

"What happened in here!?"

"It was the stupid sheep's fault, he was being a smartass!" Mello growled, glaring at Near, who stared back with a stony expression.

"You know what, I don't care anymore, just clean this mess up by the time the dinner gets here, I'll go order it" Said Rodger sighing before leaving the room, L smirked slightly chewing on his thumb before following Rodger.

The three geniuses stood there for a moment. Matt shook his hair making flour come out "Snow." He chuckled. Mello punched him in the arm for being a idiot

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the painfully awkward dinner of silence and the tapping of L's laptop, everyone went to bed early, exhausted from their day. Mello and Matt pushed their to single beds together and got in under the covers, turning to face each other.

"Mello… is somethin' the matter? You've been acting weird all day"

"No I'm fine, nothings wrong"

"Mello you do know I'm the third successor at wammys right?"

"Yeah course I do, Why?"

"That kind of means, I'm not a idiot." He said giving him a look. Mello sighed, before replying

"I guess I'm just a bit unnerved 'bout what L said on the plain…"

"What about that Yagami guy?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I guess I just thought L wouldn't be that Naïve"

Matt sighed "You're not still in love with him right?"

"What!?, No!"

"Uh huh…"

"I'm not!"

"Night Mello" said Matt smirking, before he turned over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

/okay so I am going to try to update more often. I'd like to thank for the reviews, even if its just the two of you, your reviews are love

Mello awoke to the sun shining in threw a gap in the curtain, which to someone who was used to cloudy skies and rain, it was a nice change. He sat up and climbed out of the bed. Matt made a noise into the pillow when the weight of the bed shifted, at some point during the night, instead of hugging his boyfriend he had gone for the pillow instead and was now hugging it. Mello walked over to the window and opened it wide, leaning out. A cool breeze blew thru the window, making Mello shiver. He shut the window again, and walked back over to the bed. Matt breathed softy into the pillow. Mello smile devilishly, grabbing his own pillow and whacked matt with it, over the back of the head.

Matt sat up groaning "What did you do that for!?"

"It's time to get up, we've got things to do!"

He lay back down "Too tired"

Mello sighed, climbing up on the bed, and crawling over to him grinning. Matt looked at him smiling and puckered his lips. Mello smiled, and suddenly pulled the blanket out from underneath him, which caused him to roll off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud. Matt groaned from the floor, looking at Mello who was grinning slyly.

"oh huh oh, you're gonna pay for that" he said before pouncing at Mello.

Mello laughed, running from the room, and being chased by Matt down the stairs. They laughed and chased each other around the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L sat crouched on a stool in the kitchen, tapping away at the laptop, every so often taking sips of his coffee. Rodger was cooking at the stove listening to the radio as he cooked, the new report was talking about the various murders going on around the town. L felt almost excited about the day to come, it was there first day in the town and they would finally be able to get properly started on the case. See the information right in front of them.

L looked up when he heard the thudding of feet down the stairs and laughter. Mello ran into the room first, but when he saw L he stopped straight not wanting to look like a kid in front of him. However Matt (Who came in next) didn't quite get the message quick enough and ran right into Mello, causing both boys to hit the ground. L leaned over the counter on his elbows, looking at the two boys groaning on the cold granite floor. Near was last to enter, stepping over Mello and Matt and sitting down beside L.

Mello and Matt got up sitting down, Mello keeping his head down, ashamed that he had been seen by L acting so childish.

Matt didn't seem to mind, and started stuffing his face with the food already on the table, grabbing a BLT sandwich in one hand and a blue berry muffin in the other eating both without much distinction between the two. Mello made a face, unsure of how the gamers stomach was still flat by the amount of food he ate. Mello grabbed a plain piece of toast, biting into it chewing slowly.

Rodger finally finished, putting the sizzling bacon from the pan to the plate, which matt took a piece immediately. Rodger sighed sitting down sipping his black coffee.

"Now we need to talk with you boys, Mello and Matt I want you two to listen extra carefully." He said looking at all three of the boys the fair.

L stopped typing and closed his laptop to listen to the it was very likely that he already knew what Rodger was about to say.

"We're not hidden anymore, this is a serious case, a dangerous one, and I don't want anyone of you or two of you," he said looking and the gamer and the chocoholic

"To start following your own leads and go off on your own. If you do pick up any leads you are to tell us and we, the adults will follow up on them. Do not put yourself under any unnecessary danger, do I make myself very clear?"

"What if it's a urgent lead that needs to be followed instantly, without a moment of hesitation thought"

"Mello…"

"Oh come on, I old enou-"

"Mello that's enough, the answer is still no. do you understand"

Mello looked pissed, but then his facial feature relaxed "Fine, your right"

Rodger looked surprised and confused at the same time "I am?"

"Yes you are, may I be excused?"

"Yes, I guess"

Mello stood up and pulled matt by the arm (Who was still stuffing his face) out of the room quietly. Rodger looked dumbfounded.

"Mello behaving willingly, well that can't be a good sign…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

AS soon as they got to their room, Mello shut and locked the door. Matt sighed tiredly.

"Mello I'm still really tired and not in the mood…"

Mello gave him a look and threw the closet book around him at matt

"We're not up here for _that_, we're going sneak out, you know scope the town?" He said pulling his pajamas off and replaced them with plain blue short sleeved shirt and jeans, with a pair of sneakers. Matt looked him up and down.

"Mello why aren't you wearing your normal clothes?"

"We're trying to blend in Matt, not stick out like we usually do. Here put these on" he said tossing him a red shirt with some sports logo on it, dark brown shorts, and black converse. He pulled them on, with a frown, but once he was dressed, his frown was wiped away when he saw Mello tying his Blonde hair up in a ponytail, and pulling on a baseball cap. He smirked walking up to his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek .

"You look utterly normal Mells"

Mello smirked nodding "Thank you"

"So how are we sneaking out of here?" He said looking towards the door, knowing that would be too risky.

"Out the window of course!" He replied, going and opening the window, he leaned out judging the distance between himself and the tree branch, and jumped. He caught on pulling himself up and walked along it, reaching the trunk and motioned Matt to follow him. Matt rolled his eyes at the blonde.

'_of course_' He thought following him out the window and onto the tree. They both climbed down the trunk with little difficulty. Mello reached the bottom first, then caught Matt, putting the red head down he smiled at him.

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

"Nope," replied Matt "Now let's go tin-tin before Rodger notices we've snuck out"

And with that the two successors jumped the fence and went out to investigate


	6. Chapter 6

/thanks for the reviews people

The boys ran up the curb and out of the Estate, their house was in, leading into the town. It was quiet out with only a few cars going past. They looked around curiously, there was a few shops leading along the path, fishing bait, antiques, bookstore, that kind of thing.

"So where do we start?"

"Follow me" Mello grabbed Matt's wrist pulling him along into the convenience store. At the counter was a Native American man with reading glasses sitting crookedly at the end of his nose. He was reading a newspaper while a fan slowly turned in a semi- circle, turning up his black hair every so often. He looked up at them above his glasses, and Mello dragged Matt behind some shelves.

"Pretend to buy something" Mello whispered looking through some magazines. Matt copied him picking up a comic book "So what's the plan?"

"We ask people around town, if they know anything or if they've seen anyone acting suspicious," he replied as if it was obvious. He saw the newspaper stand and picked one up, reading the headline.

_Yet another murder, Caroline foster, 15_, _found dead in the back field of_ _A-Mart_

"Simple."

Matt looked at the cover "Won't people find that suspicious?" he asked unsurely

"They'll blame it on adolescent curiosity"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt, Mello?" questioned Rodger knocking on the boys door for the fifth time. "Open up this door, or I will…" He gave it another minute before going to get the skeleton key, he returned to the room a few minutes later, with Near trailing after him.

He unlocked the bedroom door opening it wide. The room was empty, and the curtain was flowing out the window. Rodger shut his eyes, banging his head against the door.

"Great just great"

"In all seriousness you should have expected this," muttered Near in the same monotone voice he always used.

"I know," muttered Rodger irritably. He walked from the room, off in search of the boys

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Mello strode up to the cashier confidently, smiling and handing him the newspaper, two bottles of coke and a pack of strawberry bubble gum.

"Hi there" he said with a over the top accent

The cashier raised a single eyebrow at the clearly European boy trying to blend in, "Hello" he replied unsurely.

"We're new in town, and we heard from the neighbors about the murders, what's all that about?"

"I don't think that's something you should be concerning yourself with…"

"Oh come on, it is better for us to be informed, don't ya think?"

The cashier switched eyebrows, but sighed starting to scan their items. "It all started three months ago, that's when the first victim showed up, the rest soon followed. The police are not releasing much information; all we know is that all of the victim's bodies were discovered in abandoned places. That's all I know" he finished handing them a bag with their items in it. Mello nodded goodbye thoughtfully, pulling Matt with him.

The shopkeeper smirked and called out before they shut the door "Oh and kid, the accent isn't working for you"

/-Holds up shield- okay please don't kill me, I know it took a really long time, and this chapter is painfully short, but I've got a lot of schoolwork to do right now.


End file.
